Caught Out
by eoraptor
Summary: All is not normal in Middleton, and it's got Kim at her whits end. Why exactly did Yori come to Middleton for vacation? and why is Ron acting... so not bueno?


Legalese: The party of the first part, (heretofore known as 'the Author') makes no claims of ownership on the property of the party of the second part (heretofore known as 'Disney') and only "Fair Use" claims of ownership on the concept depicted herein. The party of the third part (heretofore known as 'the reader') Is advised strongly that "Fair Use"- eh… Screw it… you know what… just assume I dun own "Kim Possible," okay?

**AN: Set during season 3**. Unlike the rest of my projects, this little fic is not a majorly serious attempt at storytelling. It's more of an experiment in style and pacing to shake up my usual style; and an excuse to write some slapstick. So please don't kill me if it's not a tour du force of emotional exploration and personal discovery.

As always, please review, _review_, _review_!!

**Caught Out: A Kim Possible fanfiction**

By Eoraptor

Rated PG or T for intimations of sexual intercourse

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Oh hey Monique, hey Felix. WaitaminuteFelixwhattheheckareyoudoinghereandwhere'sRon?"

Monique LaRey and Felix Renton just kind of stared at the redhead who had greeted them. They both turned away from their Cow & Chow and stared at the teen heroine, who was hyperventilating now and looking around like a haunted woman.

"Ya know, Mo, I'm starting to think you were right; she is tweaked."

"Girlfriend, what is it with you? You've been running around like a loon for the last week."

"WheretheheckisRonatwhyisn'theplayingvideogameswithyoulikehesaidhewas?!"

"Ah, Kim… I think you're forgetting a little something… like breathing…"

"And punctuation, Boo. Here, sit down."

Kim allowed herself to be guided into the booth by her best female friend and indeed took a rather deep breath. Her olive hued eyes, though, were still the size of saucers and were darting back and forth between the other two burger-bar patrons in a paranoid manner. After several more breaths, she gripped the edge of the flimsy plastic table and gritted her teeth.

"He said he was going to be with you today, Felix. He said that you two were training for a charity-zombie-slaughter-fest-for-sick-kids-with…" Another deep breath, her knuckles whitening on the edges of the table. Finally, she resumed. "And that you couldn't be disturbed for any reason."

Felix and Monique looked to each other more than a little concernedly. Things just hadn't been the same with Kim since she'd learned about Ron meeting some girl in Japan last year. Ron had also told Felix about how they had learned that Shego used to be a teen hero in Go City, so maybe that had something to do with it.

"Uh, girlfriend… a few more deep breaths. Maybe some water too?"

"I could really use a Popsi?"

"Nonononono… Sorry Red, the last thing you need right now is caffeine. Right Mo?"

"Yeah, no Popsi for you Kim. You're already bouncing off the walls, more than usual."

"Grrrr, where the heck is he?!"

Monique yelped softly when she heard a loud crack. After looking around a moment for the source, she saw that part of the table had developed a fracture where Kim was gripping it. She moved over and carefully patted the back of Kim's hand.

"Girl, amp down… Why don't you start from the beginning okay? I'm sure Ron will turn up, so no need to go eating the scenery, okay?"

Kim took yet another deep, ineffectual breath and began relating the weirdness that was Ron Stoppable these last two weeks.

_-KP-KP-KP-KP-KP-KP-KP-KP-KP-KP-_

"I'm telling you KP, she let us win."

"As if, Ron! And Monty was happy to go off with Gorilla Fist."

Ron rolled his eyes and shook his head. Kim was being especially "Kim'ish" today. Still, she was his best friend and he was going to follow her yet again to the clutches of Drakken and Shego just to keep her safe from herself. Besides, he was starting to notice how nice the view was from back here, crawling behind her in the ventilation system of Drakken's timeshare.

"Well, maybe he was, maybe he was just scared of admitting his feelings."

"Okay Ron, that was way 'duh,' even for you."

"Yeah… Hehehe, kinda was, wasn't it?"

The blonde boy was about to continue in his argument about Shego's complicity in getting her brother's powers back, when he miss-stepped, plummeted through a grill, and fell eight feet. Blinking confusedly, he started grabbing around at whatever he had landed on, because it was soft; and in places, warm and squishy as well.

"I hope you're enjoying yourself, because that's last thing you're ever going to grope, buffoon."

"Hehehe… Shego… Funny running into you. We were just talking about you."

Up in the ventilation duct, Kim groaned and clapped her gloved hand over her face. The time difference between Middleton and this lair meant everyone here was in bed asleep, which is what they had been counting on. What were the odds that Ron would plummet into the most dangerous room in the place, then? Pretty good, actually. It was Ron's specialty. Kim was about to drop out of the same grate that Ron had when she stopped. Something was out of place here. Something was missing from their usual run-in-to-Shego-moment.

"Hey Shego, where's the light show?"

"Stuff it Pumpkin… I'm not letting your dorky boyfriend see me in my nightie."

"But you're not wearing a-,"

"Ron!!"

Two identical screams; one in righteous indignation, and one in shock at Ron's blatant obliviousness.

"hehehe, guess I shouldn't have…"

Kim dropped from the ceiling grate just in time to see the room illuminated in green light. She looked over to see Ron scrabbling off of a large bed. Shego was behind him on the bed, one hand clutching a black comforter to her apparently bare form, the other holding a roiling ball of plasma.

"Get Out! Both of you!!"

"Don't have to tell me twice!"

"Huh uh, nope nope!"

Kim had to stop and laugh. In the threat of imminent death, both Ron and Rufus had covered their eyes modestly and were fumbling in the direction they hoped the door was in. It was just darned funny; until the ball of energy Shego had been working up in her free hand rocketed through the air and opened up a new exit, in the wall just above Ron's head.

"_OUT!!"_

Once the three of them escaped through the new, large, handy exit, the rest of the mission had gone pretty easily. Shego never bothered to show after her embarrassment at the hands of Ron, and Drakken actually tripped and set off the self-destruct button himself running from Rufus. He was running because Rufus had found a canister of Ready-Whip and some chocolate milk packets, and now appeared to be foaming at the mouth. It helped that he was really hamming it up, snarling and snapping at anyone or anything that got near him.

"Whoa! Rufus! Mission accomplished! Drop the act!"

"Okay! Hehehe, naco naco cheese!"

"All righty guys, I suppose being forced to grope Shego… Uh, you WERE forced, right? Being forced to endure that warrants Bueno Nacho as a reward."

"Ah boohya!"

_-KP-KP-KP-KP-KP-KP-KP-KP-KP-KP-_

Felix, who was nursing at his extra-large moo-juice held up his hand and tried not to choke. After a moment, he seemed to have gained control of himself, though his eyes were still a little wide.

"Wait wait wait… Ron felt up a naked super-villainess weeks ago? And this is the first I'm hearing of it?"

"I don't think that's the point here Wheels…"

"Yeah Felix… So not the point… besides, I think he actually burned his palm… plasma powers and all you know?"

"Okay, that is worth so many jokes! I think I just slipped a gear!"

Kim, who by now had calmed down a bit in telling her story, gave him a blank look. Then she began to giggle incessantly, and was soon joined by Monique. Felix was already rolling, so to speak, with laughter and smacking the wounded table. After a few minutes, the three teens managed to sputter and chuckle to a stop, shaking their heads.

"Thanks Felix… I really needed that. Oh man that was just too good, even if it did give me too many disturbing mental images of Ron and his burned hand!"

"Sick and wrong girl, sick and wrong! But you're! Right too funny!!"

"Oh god, I think I broke a rib… heat burns on his palm…! Oh goodness…"

Finally, wiping his eyes, Felix rolled back from the table and disposed of their trays. While he was gone, Monique eyed Kim and shook her head softly. She was still smirking and trying not to get started laughing again at the expense of their absent friend, but she wanted to hear the end of the story.

"Okay okay… So Ron groped Shego and nearly got his Hebrew butt fried. What does that have to do with video games and over-reacting gingers?"

"Well, you see, that was just the start of the weirdness…"

_-KP-KP-KP-KP-KP-KP-KP-KP-KP-KP-_

A few days had passed since what was jokingly being called the "hands on" mission. Kim seemed to be less "Kim'ish," and Ron's hand, if had it indeed been burned, had since healed. They sat there, enjoying some Nacho nosh and trying to figure out Latin phraseology when the Kimmunicator chimed up.

"Hey Kim, got a mission for you and Mr. Grabby."

"Ha ha ha… Very funny Wade."

"Ignore potential-boy, Wade. What's up?"

"Well, whatever Drakken and Shego were up to, they're on to the next step, stealing some kind of hyper-lubricant compound from the Space Center."

Kim smirked, looking up to eye her partner. Ron was looking subconsciously at his palm and rubbing the back of his neck. Shaking her head after a moment, she turned her attention back to the little blue PDA. Tapping her nails along the table next to her snack, she sighed, setting aside a thick Latin text book.

"Here in town huh? Least daddy's off today."

"Yeah, well you two better get over there fast, I doubt Dr. Porter's robots will keep them busy forever."

"Hmmm, Space Center, lubricants, possible loss of pants; or stay here and eat Naco."

The redhead eyed her best friend, just to make sure he wasn't seriously debating it, and was rewarded with a silly grin. Chuckling and shaking her head, she got out of her seat and was just in the process of dumping her tray when the door to the taco house chimed, indicating new patron. Kim was more than a bit shocked when she looked up and caught a glimpse of who it was.

"Ah, Possible-san… it is my luck to encounter you here. Tell me, is Stoppable-san… Ah! Ron-san! Hello."

"Yori? What are you doing in Middleton… again…? Please don't tell me the Diablo Sauce is about to start levitating and leaving me messages?"

"…yeah… Why are you here, in Middleton, Colorado, USA, and not in Japan, Yori-san?"

"It is… how do you say… Vacation? It is the first time I have been outside of the dojo since I was six for anything that was not formally assigned to me."

"Whoa, Yori, that's like… way harsh. No down time for the badical ninjas huh?"

"Yeah… it is harsh… But why here Yori? Why not some place closer to home?"

Kim tried to keep the suspicion and accusation out of her voice, but she wasn't having much luck. Being around the oriental girl put her on edge immediately, even though it was only the second time she had met her. She wasn't sure if it was because of the fact that she went to a top secret ninja school deep in the mountains of a foreign country, or because she was too friendly with Ron after knowing him only a few weeks; but she just couldn't push aside the sensation that the girl was trouble.

"It is embarrassing for me to say this, but outside of the school I have no family, nor people I would call friends. Yourself and Ron-san are the only people I could think who would not be offended by my extended presence."

"No friends or family? Man… that's so not bueno, Yori. Not to worry! The Ron-man will be happy to show you all the sights and sounds of Middleton in their full glory!"

"Yeah, starting with the great Bueno Nacho of the third street market and shopping plaza?"

"Of Course! Right this way Yori!"

"This is your American style humor, yes? To tour a common sake stand?"

"Sake stand? Nonono! Yori-chan, Bueno Nacho is so much more! It's not just a fast food place, it's a way of life!

Dark emerald eyes rolled as the Asian girl moved in close to her best friend and the pair meandered off. She shook her head a bit as Ron held out his hand, waving it like a tour guide and pointing out the finer points of fast food cuisine, such as it was.

"So not the Drama Kim… She's just here for like a week… besides, what are you so… jellin' about? Wait, Ron; what about the mission?!"

_-KP-KP-KP-KP-KP-KP-KP-KP-KP-KP-_

"I knew that girl looked familiar, GF… When I saw baby boy and her at the mall the other day, I thought I'd seen her before. She was the girl who kidnapped Ron last month, huh?"

"Yeah she- Wait! You saw them at the mall? Together?!"

"Who, Ron and that miko hottie he was with last week?"

"Yup wheels. Apparently Ron met her when he went to Japan last year. Kimberly Anne Panic'able here says she's had a thing for Ron and his 'American style humor' ever since then."

"Okay, I'm going to have to ask Ron how he does it… First it was Zita; Queen of the Gamers. Then groping Shego, and now a babe from the land of the rising sun…"

"Felix! Firstly, she is not 'a babe' and second, groping Shego was just-"

Kim was obviously amping up again as she looked from Felix to Monique and back. After a moment, she took a deep breath and sighed deeply. Monique reached across and patted her hand softly, a concerned look in her caramel eyes, as Felix was busy trying to find Ron's text address in his cell phone.

"Okay chiquita, this goes way beyond normal jealous jitters. You didn't have any problem when Ron and Zita were hot and heavy, so what's this about a geisha girl he met over a year ago?"

"Well, Ron started acting real weird right after she showed up, you know, like… not Ron?"

"Darn, his phone is off… You mean he was acting like Zorpox again, Red?"

"No, worse Felix… He's been… Grrrrrr! I can't explain it, but it's not Ron like we know him!"

"Okay Boo. Look, maybe if you tell us what all he has been doing we can help figure out WTFIGO."

"WTFIGO?"

"That's what I want to know Felix, that's what I want to know. So anyways…"

_-KP-KP-KP-KP-KP-KP-KP-KP-KP-KP-_

"I still don't understand why Yori couldn't come with us."

"Well, she's on vacation, Ron. I'm sure she doesn't want to spend it busting our villains."

'_and I don't like the way she looks at you.'_

"Awwwwe man! Yori's cool. I'm sure she would have dug the chance to throw down with some of our American-style villains."

"…throw down with some of our American-style villains?"

"Too much?"

"Yeah, now be quiet… it's sneaky time"

"K.O., KP."

Kim blinked at her partner oddly as he gave her a silly little salute. What had gotten in to him today? He was acting even more Ron'ish than usual. Normally she didn't mind, because it helped her amp down… but today? She looked over her shoulder and shook her head softly, watching the way Ron looked around nervously.

"Hey, KP, you don't think we'll run into Shego, do you?"

"Um… that's kind of what Wade said, didn't he? Drakken _and_ Shego were breaking in?"

"You don't think she's still mad about the whole… thing… do you?"

"Ron… I think if she was, we probably would have heard from her. Shego's got kind of a temper if you hadn't noticed."

"Oh yeah… Well that's cool…"

"Yeah… now sneaky time, okay?"

"mmhmm."

As the two of them crept down the corridor, they could already hear Drakken ranting to the few scientists they had captured. He regaled them with the details of their plan, and swung one of the test tubes he was clutching theatrically through the air to punctuate his words.

"…and then, once I've added this silicon dimmonium phosphate to the remnants of the Lather, Rise, Obey shampoo; I'll be able to-,"

"Do something about that greasy mullet of yours, Dr. D.?"

"Ron?!"

"Princess? You let your sidekick kiss you with that mouth?!"

"KISS?! Shego! You know he's not my boyfriend!"

"Yeah, just keep telling yourself that, Kimmie. Maybe someday the tabloids will believe it."

"And I'm not her sidekick! I'm her partner!"

"Shego! Stop bantering and start… er… uh… stopping... them…"

Drakken pointed right at the hero pair with the test tube clutched in his hand as though it were a scepter to command with. As usual, though, his delivery was all the less dramatic for his stumbling for the proper word to punctuate it. The entire group failed to notice that the test tube was leaking a watery blue fluid down Drakken's glove and on to the floor.

"Ron, get Drakken and free the scientists. I'll handle Shego."

"Oh you wish, pumpkin."

"Gotcha KP. Oh, hey Doctor Porte- ahhhh!!"

"Ron!"

"What are you doing bufoo- Ooomph!"

Kim could only watch as the scene unfolded like a car wreck in front of her. Ron, just like Kim, had just realized Drakken was spilling the Silicon Dimmonium Phosphate, the world's most effective machine hyper-lubricant, all over the tile work. Ron was suddenly not so much running as surfing on one foot across the floor. Then he was bouncing off of Drakken and careering in another direction.

"Ron! Lookout for that counter!"

"Jesus, Stoppable! Watch where you're stepping!"

"Shego! Forget about Possible! Stop this Buffoon before he kills someone!"

"Forget that, Doc! I ain't getting anywhere near that blue stuff! I just had my boots resoled and I'm not messing them up with that crap!"

All three could only watch as Ron continued to skate around the lab, with ever increasing speed, waving his hands frantically and trying to maintain his balance. Kim decided to utilize the distraction, Shego came to the same decision, and Drakken decided to scurry away.

"Ron! Be careful of the-!"

"Shego, Come! We're leav-,"

"Look out Stopp-!"

And then the hideous train wreck came to a climax. When the dust cleared, Kim could only look on and gasp. There was a pile-up of scientists in the center of the room, with Ron astride them. As Ron began to peel himself from atop the pile, he once again felt his hands on soft and warm things. As he pushed himself back, he found one hand on the chest of a well filled out lab coat, and the other on a firmly toned green spandex panel with a knee on one end and a belt on the other. For some reason, he chose to flex his hands at that point.

"Ronnie, that SO violates the rules!"

"_**STOPPABLE!?"**_

"Ron… not again…"

_-KP-KP-KP-KP-KP-KP-KP-KP-KP-KP-_

Monique and Felix smacked their hands to their foreheads simultaneously. Kim had done the same thing when she'd seen the whole fiasco occur. She groaned and just took a pull on her water at reliving the memory.

"So… V.F. Porter… AND Shego?"

"Well, it really wasn't his fault, Felix. He was just trying to stand up with that stuff all over his shoes."

"Girlfriend… I think naco boy is pushing his luck."

"No Kidding, Doc Porter might sick Oliver on him."

"Well, Vivian understood what happened. But um… Shego…"

"Fried his freckled butt?"

"Well, she tried; but she got that silicon stuff all over herself in the collision, especially where Ron got it on her backside. When she tried to light up, she went rocketing across the floor, into the lab's freezer."

"Ouch… and I thought it was bad when I got too much graphite on my axels."

"Yeah, and Shego _hates_ the cold. She was pretty grumpy when they hauled her away."

"Okay baby spice, I think I get it. So maybe Ron is just a little weirded out with the threat of flaming green death over his head?"

Kim pursed her lips softly and thought about this. He was pretty worried when they were sneaking in to the lab that day. And ever since, he'd been hard to even get to come out of his room if Yori wasn't around.

"Maybe Monique… Oh Crud!"

"What is it Red?"

"Forgot I had to pick up Yori at Ron's, she needs a lift back to the airport."

"And I bet you'll be glad to have her gone, huh boo?"

"Am I that obvious?"

"Is Rufus hairless?"

"…point… Then again, she has been staying _at_ his house, and he hasn't been _leaving_ his room…"

"Kim… Monique is right… do you really think something untoward is going on?"

"Well, Felix… He did say he was going to be with you today, and to not to try to interrupt him… and it's the last day Yori is here… what do you think?"

"Point. Maybe I ought to roll over there with you."

"Please and thank you."

"Oh, I'm coming too… I suddenly don't like where my BFF and MBFF are heading."

On the way to Ron's parents' house, Kim related more of her tale of bizarreness.

_-KP-KP-KP-KP-KP-KP-KP-KP-KP-KP-_

"Ron-kun! You look much panicked, what is the matter?!"

"I…and she… then the silicon… and with the hand…again… gonna die!"

"Ron… had an unfortunate run in with one of our villains. He'll be fine in a little while."

"He does not look to be fine, Possible-san. And he has mentioned death. That is not promising."

"I'm telling you, he's fine, just a little worse for the wear. You would be too if you ran into Shego"

"Shi… Go… I think your Japanese a little sundered if you mean the four deaths, Kimberly-san."

"Four Deaths…? No! No Shego is her name. She comes from Go City…"

'_and apparently she has four hero brothers and used to _be _a hero.'_

"Shi… Go… Shego… Go City… If you insist it to be so Kimberly-san."

Kim rolled her green eyes irritably. Though she did remember that Shi and Go meant Death and Four in Japanese, thanks to the crash course she took to try to get to Hirotaka last spring. Suddenly, the name had an eerie coincidence about it. Four brothers, the threat of death over Ron's head, imagined though it was. Shaking off all the artificial coincidence, the redhead pushed the blond towards the shower. A task made very easy by the lubricant still weeping out of his shoes.

"Can you help me get him to the bathroom? We need to get this stuff off of him. Daddy said it comes off with soap and water."

"It would be my honor to help Ron-san cleanse himself of whatever is troubling him."

"Yeah… I'll bet."

"What?"

"Oh… Nothing, nothing at all. Just be careful of the-,"

"Kuso!"

Kim groaned and rubbed the bridge of her nose between thumb and forefinger as the ninja landed on her butt, nearly taking Ron with her. Then Kim's groan was redoubled when she realized where Yori's hand had landed, namely on Ron's backside. Worse, when she tried to pick herself up, using his belt as a hand hold, down came the pants.

"Yeah… Kuso…"

"Pants fall down…"

"Yeah Ron, pants fall down, again. I swear you need a steel reinforced belt or something."

"He has always had this difficulty with his clothing? He could not keep his hakama on when in Yamanouchi. I doubt that this oily substance coming from his shoes is helping the matter."

"Come on catatonia boy; let's get this stuff off you before someone breaks something. Or before you dishonor Yori by showing her your other naked mole rat."

"Rufus-sama has a counter-part? I would be most honored to meet him."

"Oh… I bet you would."

"There is that phrase again. Apparently I have much to learn of your American-style gambling customs."

_-KP-KP-KP-KP-KP-KP-KP-KP-KP-KP-_

"Didn't Ron upgrade to the model 302 cargos? They shouldn't still be falling down like that."

"No, he went back to the 245's, he said the 302's were giving him zipper troubles."

"Oh, ouch! I feel for the guy!"

"Felix?"

"What can I say, Red? Not everything down there is without feeling, ya know."

"Oh… I- I didn't know."

"It's no big, Kim. Not like I roll around broadcasting the health of my junk to the world."

Kim's cheeks rapidly changed to match the color of her hair as she tried to digest this. After a few minutes trying not to pass out from the flow of blood away from her brain to her face, the teen hero finally managed to compose herself and push away all manner of mental images brought on by the topic of discussion combined with what she suspected of Ron and Yori. She deigned to glance at her watch and gasped.

"Oh poop!"

"We're running later than you thought?"

"I'm supposed to have the shinobi back to the airport, like now!"

"The sooner she's away from Ron the better, huh Boo?"

"Am I _still_ obvious, Mo?"

"Are the Fashionistas into Armani?"

"The who?"

"Girl, you need to get with the times…"

"Hey Kim, can I come along to the terminal? I want another chance to check out her butt."

"Felix! KIIYP!"

"KIIYP?"

"Keep It In Your Pants, girlfriend. Or rather, he needs to keep it in his."

"What?! I can't help it Monique! Her back side is right at eye level. And the way it moves when she walks…"

"Yeah, you're right roller-boy, something down there is still working… I think it's what passes for your brain!"

The cheerleader had to giggle, despite the again ruddy color of her cheeks at the bawdy conversation. This was just what she had needed. It almost made her forget Ron had lied to her about where he was going to be. Come to think of it, why was Ron leaving Yori alone for five minutes if he was feeding her the Grande Enchirito…?

"Ewww… bad mental image!"

"Girl?"

"Sorry, nothing Monique… my mind just went somewhere it shouldn't have. Could you come with too? I could use the extra buffer space I think."

"Sure thing, I think I'd like to meet the girl who actually got Ron Stoppable."

"You say that like he's a prize catch Monique."

"Boo, you really are blind."

"And Jellin' too, Kim."

"Shut up before I chock your wheels! You too Monique!"

"I think girlfriend just got back from a mission in Egypt."

"Saving De' Nile?"

"You know it."

_-KP-KP-KP-KP-KP-KP-KP-KP-KP-KP-_

"Where is she?! Flights to Yokohama don't leave every hour! Darn it!"

Kim was waiting outside of Ron's house, alongside Felix and Monique, and tapping her foot while she looked at her watch for the fifth time in as many minutes. The tapping of her foot continued for about fifteen seconds ans she actually began to growl with irritation. Finally, she snorted and shook her head frustratedly, red hair flying everywhere as she reached for the door.

"No parents home! No one expected to come over since Ron said he wouldn't be here! And her last day in Middleton! Ohhh! They _so better not_ be doing what I think they're doing!"

"Whoa girl, chill! You go in there all G.A.B. and they're _not_ getting all sweaty, how's it going to look?"

"She's right Kim. You're really jumping to conclusions here, guns a' blazin and all."

They were too late to stop her though, as Kim opened the door with rather a lot more force than was needed. She stormed into the landing and yelled at the top of her lungs as she held her fists at her side.

"Ronald Dean Stoppable! Get your freckled butt down here right now!"

"Okay, I don't even want to know how she knows his butt is freckled."

"How do you know it is, Monique?"

"Oh, shut it roller boy. You know what I mean."

"RON!"

"Ah! Possible-san! Why do you shout so?"

Yori appeared from around a door and looked at the trio. Her normally honey-colored face was flushed very pink, and her glossy black hair was matted with what appeared to be water, or maybe it was sweat. On top of it, she was fiddling with her shozoku, tugging the black gi closed about herself.

Kim took several deep breaths. She did her best to remind herself that it was very possible this was all some innocent misunderstanding. She further told herself that it was possible that Ron really wasn't here, and that he had gotten hung up on his way to go see Felix this morning. She put on her best world-beating smile and greeted the ninja.

"Yori-chan! What are you doing dressing yourself? We're going to miss your flight now."

"I am sorry, Kim-san. I was... sparring… with Ron-san… and lost track of the time that had passed."

"Sparring… Yeah… I'll bet."

"Kimberly-sempai. You seem to have… how do you say… ah yes, a gambling addiction."

"Yori? Hi… I'm Monique. I'm a friend of Ron and Kim's. Girlfriend here was a little concerned because she couldn't find Ron where he said he'd be."

"Girlfriend? You and Kim-san are shoujo ai? I'm sorry, I did not know… congratulations!"

"Srkt! Oh! That's way too good! Ha! Kim Possible! Yuri! Hahahah!"

"What does she mean? And I thought her name was Yori, not Yuri?"

The redhead leaned over and politely whispered the meanings of the two words in Monique's ear. The girl's mocha cheeks rapidly darkened and she coughed, trying to regain her composure.

"No… no, lost in translation situation. Not soho eye for Kim, or anyone."

"It's pronounced shoujo ai, Monique. But I would pay to see that."

"Felix, so not helping here."

"Ah! Felix-san! Ron-kun said that he was trying to call you!"

"While you were sparring? Oh I'll just bet, erm- I can just imagine."

"No, before we began our practice for the day. Gomenasai, but again, I had not realized that so much time had passed."

"Like an entire day?"

"Hai. Ron-kun was rather… energetic. Very curious to learn new techniques."

"And where is Ron-_kun_ right now?"

Green eyes narrowed as she watched the Japanese girl intently, looking for any sign of misdirection. She saw Yori swallow and look heavenward. At the same time, she heard a loud thump from Ron's bedroom.

"Ah ha!"

"Okay, I knew she was nimble, but dayam!"

"Girlfriend gonna kill somebody if we don't stop her."

"Possible-san! Wait! It is not as you believe! Erm I believe…"

"Ron! Open this door right now! You've got some explaining to do!"

"I uh… I'm in the shower KP, can it wait for like five minutes?"

"No! If you're not coming out, I'm coming in!"

Felix floated up the stairs to the second floor and Ron's small room, which was attached to the second floor bath. He was followed by Yori and Monique, who looked panicked, and were expecting to already see blood based on the look in their eyes. Unfortunately, with Felix blocking their way, they couldn't get down the hall to the door fast enough.

"Ah! Naked sidekick!"

"Ai! Ron-san, your honor!"

"Ah! Naked white boy!"

"Ah! Draft! AH! Kim! AH AH! HOT WATER _RAN OUT!"_

"Ah shrinkage!"

Felix felt the need to chime in, even though he had covered his eyes and had no idea if it was an accurate exclamation. Everyone paused to stare at him; except for Ron, who had brought the shower curtain down on his head, broken the nozzle off the shower and then slipped on the soap, all in an attempt to cover himself from Kim and from the cold water.

"Ron… you got some 'splainin' to do."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

TBC


End file.
